


Blue Zone

by jennytork



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennytork/pseuds/jennytork
Summary: I had zoned out on Sandburg's wide blue eyes.





	Blue Zone

BLUE ZONE

When we first began working together, Sandburg and I had a few... well, hiccups. But I think the most painful, for both of us, was one that happened shortly after he had moved into the Loft. 

We were trying to set down some ground rules and in the middle of our discussion, I had gotten up to grab a couple of beers. I hadn't expected Sandburg to follow me, until I turned around and there he was.

I don't remember dropping the beers, though I clearly did cause we had to sweep up the glass and mop the floor. But at that instant, all I knew was *...blue.... _blue!*_

I had zoned out on Sandburg's wide eyes.

To this day, I don't consciously remember moving. I didn't realise I had gabbed him and was trying to physically pull one of those blue eyes from his face. All that I was aware of was _blue_ and wanting – no, _needing_ \-- to keep that blue safe forever.

Suddenly the blue vanished behind a wall of pain so intense that it washed everything white. After a few seconds came a second blast of agony in the same place, radiating out from my groin to the rest of my body. I couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but pain. I don't know if I was even breathing at that point, to be honest.

When I came back to myself, I was curled in a foetal position on the floor – thankfully not in the mess of glass and liquid – and the world quickly snapped back into focus when I tried to straighten and my groin let me know it was less than pleased with me at the moment.

"---back with me, Jim?" 

Sandburg. Concerned. "......mostly. What the hell...."

"If we're going to do this...." He crouched beside me, holding a raw steak to his eye and flipping me a bag of frozen peas. "We're going to have to find a way for you to trust me so my voice can bring you out of a Zone."

"....voice?"

"Unless you'd _rather_ I knee you in the nuts to bring you out every time..."

"No, no...." I took the peas and tucked them between my thighs, almost groaning at the instant relief. "....voice is good, Chief....voice is real good...."

END


End file.
